Un héritage sans héritier
by If you says so
Summary: Loïs rouvre une ancienne enquête contre l'avis de son mari Clark alors que celui-ci cherche à découvrir qui est le nouveau propriétaire de la Lex Corp.
1. Chapter 1

A Métropolis, la nuit était tombée depuis déjà quelques heures, quand Lois rentra chez elle. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver la maison vide. Clark était parti, il y a quelques heures, après avoir vu un flash info à la télévision montrant un volcan en irruption à la Réunion. Elle était donc passé seule chercher son fils à la garderie, et avait fait quelques courses. Quand elle poussa la porte d'entrée, elle avait les bras chargés. D'un côté, elle tenait fermement un petit garçon en pleurs gesticulent comme il pouvait, et de l'autre quelques paquets de provisions. Après avoir jeté ces clés sur le meuble de l'entrée, elle posa l'enfant à terre qui aussitôt s'arrêta de pleurer. Elle prit la direction de la cuisine avec les provisions, les posa rapidement et revint dans l'entrée où attendait l'enfant. Elle lui enleva son manteau alors que l'enfant recommençait à pleurer. Elle enleva à son tour sa veste et regarda son fils.  
« Bon, à nous deux, mon grand. » elle se tenait face à l'enfant, les mains sur les hanches. « Tu choisis, le bain avant ou après dîner ? »  
Le petit garçon s'était arrêté de pleurer en voyant sa mère debout face à lui. Il lui tendit les bras. Lois sourit et pris son fils.  
« Ok, je vois, un biberon et au lit. Le bain, on verra demain matin. »  
Le téléphone sonna. Elle prit le combiné sans fil, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Tout en parlant au téléphone, elle avait préparé le biberon du petit et l'avait fait chauffer. Quand le micro-onde sonna pour signaler que c'était prêt, Lois termina sa conversation.  
« Ne t'en fait pas, Jessica, je m'en charge. […] Je ferai de mon mieux pour convaincre Perry. […] Pas de problème, à demain. » elle raccrocha. Elle sortit le biberon du micro-onde et le donna à son fils, qui le mit aussitôt à sa bouche. Elle allait sortir de la cuisine quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Clark.  
« Tiens, te revoilà ! » dit Lois en embrassant son mari.  
« C'était pas si facile, mais aucune habitation n'a était touché. » Il embrassa sa femme sur le front. « Maintenant je profite de mes deux trésors… »  
Lois lui sourit et ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans le canapé du salon. Lois mit le petit dans les bras de Clark et se tourna vers lui.  
« J'ai eu un appel de Jessica Rose, avant que tu ne rentres. » lui dit-elle.  
« Et qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ? » demanda Clark.  
« Billy BOY a fait appel de la décision de condamnation et il veut que je couvre le nouveau procès. »  
« Bein, heu… Billy BOY ?! Lo-is, tu ne vas pas le faire j'espère… »  
« Pourquoi, c'est une très grande opportunité ! »  
« Je sais, mais c'est dangereux. »  
« Pourquoi dangereux ? Ce n'est qu'une interview. »  
« Non, Lois. Ce n'est pas qu'une interview… Je te rappelle que le Metropolis Star avait couvert le premier procès et que la journaliste qui a signé la plupart des articles a fini égorgée, et que sa partenaire a disparu. »  
« Et alors ? Il a était prouvé que ce meurtre et cette disparition n'avaient rien à voir avec le procès. Et puis, il est en prison. Que veux tu qu'il me fasse ? »  
« Lui, c'est sûr, il ne te fera rien. Mais il a était clairement prouvé qu'il n'a pas agit seul. Même s'il est le seul condamné, il existe derrière lui, un véritable réseau. »  
« C'est pas ce qu'en pense Jessica. Elle veut que je reprenne le premier procès et fasse un article montrant son innocence. »  
« C'est son avocate, bien sûr qu'elle le croit innocent. Lois, je t'en pris ne te mêle pas de cette histoire » la supplia Clark.  
« Jessica est mon amie, et elle a besoin de moi. Je dois l'aider, Clark. »  
« Et tu es ma femme, et je te veux en un seul morceau. J'ai besoin de toi, et vivante. » insista Clark.  
« Je sais, et je t'aime aussi – Elle prit une profonde inspiration – Ecoute, je vais faire cet article, et si je sens que ça tourne mal, j'abandonne, d'accord ? »  
Clark soupira « Lois… »  
Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la terre se mit à trembler. Alors que les bibliothèques se vidaient de leurs livres, que vases et décorations tombaient au sol, Lois et Clark, avec l'enfant dans les bras, se précipitèrent sous l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Serrant sa femme et son fils contre lui, Clark attendait que la secousse s'arrête. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, tout était redevenu calme. L'enfant hurlait dans les bras de son père. Lois le prit et essaya de le calmer.  
« Chut, mon cœur, c'est rien… » elle berça l'enfant pour essayer de le réconforter.  
« Lois, ça va ? Tu n'as rien. » demanda Clark.  
« Non, je n'ai rien. Clark va faire un tour en ville, des gens ont probablement besoin de toi. »  
« Tu es sûre ? »  
« Oui, Christopher et moi allons essayer de ranger la maison avant que tu ne reviennes – elle l'embrassa – va ! »  
Clark disparu dans la seconde suivante. Lois regarda tout autour d'elle.  
« Allons voir les dégâts à l'étage. » dit-elle à son fils.

Superman avait aidé les secours durant toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit. Il y avait eu beaucoup de blessées mais d'aucune gravité. En revanche, il y avait beaucoup de dégâts matériels. De nombreux immeubles avait été fragilisé et menaçaient de s'effondrer à tout moment. Superman avait aidé à déloger les habitants et à les acheminer dans des lieux sûrs. Quand il se posa devant le 348 Hypérion avenue, la ville avait retrouvée un certain calme. Il vola jusqu'à la fenêtre du premier étage. La fenêtre était entre ouverte. C'était une habitude que Lois avait prise, quand Clark sortait pour une urgence la nuit, elle laissait la porte fenêtre de sa chambre entre ouverte. Quand il ouvrit, il vit Lois endormie, dans sa position favorite. Elle dormait sur le côté gauche, lui tournant ainsi le dos. Il tourbillonna, pour quittait son costume de Superman, et se retrouva en caleçon. Quand il la rejoignit dans le lit, il découvrit qu'elle avait dans les bras Christopher. Il s'allongea le long de son dos et l'enveloppa, ainsi que son fils, dans ses bras. C'est ainsi que Clark pouvait faire redescendre la tension due aux derniers évènements de la soirée.

Le lendemain, au Daily Planet, dans les bureaux de la rédaction, les journalistes travaillaient à leur bureau. Lois sortit de la salle de réunion, une tasse de café à la main, et s'installa à son bureau. Elle alluma son ordinateur et vida sa tasse de café froid dans son pot de fleurs, fanées, faute d'avoir pour seule eau de la caféine. Il régnait, dans le hall de rédaction un calme, dont personne ne se souciait. Jimmy s'avança vers le bureau de Lois.  
« Lois - dit il avant même d'être arrivé à hauteur de son bureau - tu crois que je peux t'accompagner au tribunal après déjeuné ? »  
Lois leva à peine les yeux de son ordinateur pour lui répondre, « Je croyais que tu devais rejoindre Clark et Perry à la conférence du maire. »  
« Oui mais j'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de compagnie… »  
Lois lui coupa la parole, « Clark t'a demandé de m'accompagner. » Elle le regarda d'un air résigné.  
« Te laissé interviewer, seule, Billy BOY inquiète un peu Clark. » avoua-t-il.  
« Je sais…on en a parlé hier soir. »  
« Alors tu veux bien de moi comme partenaire ?! » Lui demanda-t-il.  
« Si ça peut rassurer Clark que tu m'accompagnes, OK. Mais Jimmy, c'est moi qui pose les questions. » Dit elle en lui pointant le doigt au visage.  
« Très bien. On déjeune ensemble si tu veux ? »  
« Désolé, mais je dois aller chercher Christopher chez mes parents et le ramener à la garderie ensuite. »  
« C'est aujourd'hui qu'ils partent en Afrique » se souvient Jimmy.  
« Mmm, mmm, en espérant les revoir entier. »  
« Entier ?! Tu crois qu'il peut leur arriver quelque chose ? »  
« Oui, qu'ils s'entre tuent ! » s'inquiéta Lois.  
Depuis toute petite, Lois n'avait pour souvenir de ses parents, que deux grandes personnes qui se disputent constamment. Au début, ils avaient fait en sorte que leurs filles ne soient pas présentent, mais au fur et à mesure des années, ils ne faisaient même plus attention à savoir si les enfants étaient là. Même après avoir divorcés, ils se disputaient encore. En grandissant, Lois avait pris du recul et avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne reproduise pas les mêmes erreurs dans son couple.  
« Oh, je vois… »  
Lois se leva et pris son manteau sur le dos de sa chaise. Elle écrit sur un bout de papier.  
« Tient, si tu vois Clark, donne lui ça. » Elle lui tendit le papier.  
« On se retrouve sur le parvis du tribunal à 14h00. »  
« OK ! »  
« 14h00, Jimmy, pas une minute de plus ! » dit elle en s'éloignant vers l'ascenseur.  
« Même pas une petite seconde ! » lui lança-t-il, puis il retourna vers son bureau. A peine assit, il décrocha le téléphone, « Roberta, c'est Jimmy, tu peux me sortir le dossier Billy BOY s'il te plait, hein…hein, ne bouge pas je viens le chercher. » En se dirigeant vers l'escalier, il passa devant le bureau de Clark, où il déposa le mot de Lois. Mis en évidence sur son écran d'ordinateur, le petit mot disait _Passe prendre Chris à la garderie, je rentre tard. Je t'aime. Lois._


	2. Chapter 2

Les rues de Métropolis étaient calmes aujourd'hui, mais il y avait une agitation autour de la mairie. Une foule d'habitants était amassée devant les escaliers où se tenait un podium. Madame le maire de Métropolis essayait de faire régner le calme.  
« S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, laissez le Directeur du Centre de Géologie de Métropolis vous expliquez ce qu'il se passe. Monsieur HENDEL la parole est à vous. »  
« Mesdames et messieurs, Madame le maire, les recherches que nous avons effectuées suite au tremblement de terre d'hier, nous ont montré une fragilité de la structure de la ville. »  
« Andrew Marks du Métropolis Star, qu'entendez vous par fragilité de la structure. La ville va-t-elle s'écouler ? » demanda le journaliste.  
« La ville a été bâtit il y a environ 470 ans sur des fondations solides. Mais ces dix dernières années, la ville a connue des bouleversements importants. »  
« Clark Kent, Daily Planet, de quels bouleversements parlez vous ? »  
« Ils sont multiples, climatique, technologique. Avec le réchauffement de la planète, les nappes phréatiques de la ville ont diminuées de 34% se qui fragilise les terrains. Puis il y a les nouvelles constructions technologiques. Dix sept immeubles ont été construits en douze ans, les sous sols ont été fragilisés par ces constructions et aujourd'hui je peux, hélas, vous dire qu'un autre tremblement de terre pourrait être des plus dangereux pour notre ville. » Le scientifique n'osa pas regarder la foule au moment où il prononça ces derniers mots. Il se tourna vers Madame le maire en espérant qu'elle lui vienne en aide.  
Madame le maire reprit la parole. « Les immeubles qui ont été fragilisés par le tremblement de terre d'hier, ont tous été évacués et leurs habitants relogés. Les travaux commenceront quand le CGM estimera que la ville est à l'abri d'un nouveau séisme. »  
La foule semblait satisfaite des informations données à la conférence. Un peu en retrait, derrière les caméras des journalistes télé, Perry WHITE, rédacteur en chef du Daily Planet, observait la scène. Clark le rejoint quand la foule se dissipa.  
« Chef, Madame le maire nous attend dans son bureau. » se réjouit Clark.  
« Très bien, il est temps d'aller décrocher un scoop » dit, déterminé, Perry.  
En se rendant dans le bureau du maire, les deux hommes finirent leur conversation. « Je serais curieux de connaître la liste des immeubles incriminés dans la fragilité de la ville. »  
« Clark, vous et moi savons très bien de quels bâtiments il s'agit. »  
« La LEX CORP » affirma Clark.  
« Mais ce que nous devons découvrir c'est qui est l'heureux propriétaire depuis la mort de Luthor »  
« En espérant que la mairie en sache plus que nous… » dit Clark en ouvrant la porte du bureau du maire.  
Madame le maire, assise à son bureau, se leva quand elle vit entrer les deux journalistes.  
« Perry…quel plaisir de vous voir, ça fait si longtemps. Enfin, je veux dire…de vous voir sur le terrain. » se reprit Madame le maire.  
Perry enlaça le maire sous le regard intrigué de Clark. Perry arrêta son étreinte et vit que le regard de Clark demandait des explications.  
« Anna et moi nous nous sommes rencontré pour la première fois en 1983, lors de sa première campagne pour la mairie de Métropolis » expliqua Perry. « Perry a couvert ma campagne et bien que j'ai perdu, il a gravit les marches avec cette histoire. » continua le maire.  
« J'ai reçu mon troisième prix Kerth à cette occasion et quelques semaines plus tard je devenais Rédacteur en chef du Daily Planet. » finit Perry.  
« L'affaire doit être importante pour que vous vous déplaciez en personne » se renseigna-t-elle.  
« En effet, dit Clark, nous aimerions connaître les propriétaires des dix sept immeubles récemment construits à Métropolis. La CGM n'a pas voulu nous communiquer de nom… » Clark n'eut pas le temps de finir que Perry lui coupa la parole.  
« Bien que nous ayons de fortes présomptions sur le nom du propriétaire (Perry insista bien sur la possibilité d'un seul propriétaire) de ces immeubles, nous aimerions en avoir la certitude. »  
Madame le maire fit asseoir les deux hommes à son bureau. Elle s'excusa et sortit du bureau. Tous deux se regardèrent se demandant combien de temps elle pouvait les laisser seul. La réponse fut vite donnée quand elle réapparut avec un énorme dossier dans les mains. Elle le posa sur le bureau avec un ouf de soulagement.  
« Messieurs la réponse à votre question est là. » Elle montra du regard le dossier. « La société LEX CORP possédait ces immeubles… »  
Perry l'interrompit « Possédait ?! »  
« A la mort de Lex Luthor, enfin la deuxième, il n'avait pas laissé de testament, donc la ville de Métropolis a repris son premier testament et a répartit l'empire LEX CORP. » lui répondit le maire.  
« Vous en aviez le droit ? » lui demanda Clark.  
« Moi-même et le conseil municipal avons refusait de récupérer les biens de Luthor, nous avons donc contourné la loi, mais seulement deux personnes sont venus récupérer leur héritages. » Elle ouvrit le dossier et tourna quelques pages. « Un neveu et le fils de sa gouvernante ont hérités, l'un de la direction de la société d'épuration des eaux de Métropolis et l'autre d'une villa en Italie. »  
« Pourquoi dites vous seulement deux personnes ? A combien de personnes avez-vous léguez une partie de l'empire LEX CORP ? » demanda Perry.  
« Le testament fait par Luthor était nominatif, nous avons respecté ses choix. La seule chose dans laquelle nous sommes intervenue, se sont ces divers comptes bancaires. Il y en avait plus de dix. Nous les avons naturellement répartit entre l'orphelinat, les associations pour l'environnement, les écoles, des associations sportives… »  
« Pouvez vous nous donnez cette liste afin de savoir qui possèdent les immeubles ayant entraîné la fragilité des fondations de la ville ? » demanda Clark. Elle lui tendit un dossier de plusieurs feuilles.  
« Bon courage, Monsieur Kent, car la liste est longue et si en même temps vous pouviez convaincre les héritiers de récupérer ou non leurs biens. Car tant que nous n'avons pas de réponse, nous ne pourrons rien faire. »  
« Anna, merci de nous avoir reçu » conclu Perry.  
Perry et Clark se levèrent et saluèrent Madame le maire.

Chez les parents de Lois, l'atmosphère était tendue. Ses parents bien que préparant leurs bagages pour ce voyage en Afrique, n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer. A l'arrivée de leur fille, leur dispute concernait la quantité de bagage faite par Sam, puis ensuite il y eu le trajet pour aller à l'aéroport et maintenant ils se disputaient pour savoir qui, de eux deux, devait garder les billets d'avion. Lois, elle, se tenait à l'écart, préférant regrouper les affaires de son petit garçon afin de partir le plus vite possible. Christopher, rampant sur le sol était intrigué par la dispute de ses grands parents. L'agitation de ses deux personnes avait captée son attention. Tout en rangeant les affaires du bébé, Lois jetait un coup d'œil en sa direction. Voyant qu'il s'approchait trop près du couple en crise, elle se précipita vers lui et le pris dans ces bras.  
« Non, non, bonhomme, mieux vaut se tenir à l'écart. » lui conseilla Lois. « Avant que la troisième guerre mondiale n'explose, que dirais tu que l'on quitte le champ de bataille le plus vite possible ?! »  
Pour seule réponse de son fils, elle eut un éclat de rire. Elle ferma le sac à langer et commença à habiller l'enfant. Ses parents ne prêtaient pas attention à se qui se passait autour d'eux.  
« …je te dis que tu perds toujours tout, et je ne veux pas rater l'avion car tu aura égarer nos billets. » étaient les paroles d'Ellen.  
« Et toi tu veux toujours tout contrôler. Si tu pouvais toi-même piloter l'avion, pour être sûr que le vol se passe bien, tu le ferais, Ellen ! Ca ne te suffit pas d'avoir refait mes valises, ni d'avoir commander le taxi et choisit l'itinéraire pour nous rendre à l'aéroport… »  
Sam n'eut pas le temps de terminait sa phrase que Lois les interrompit. « Chris et moi, devons partir, on va vous laissez régler vos problèmes. » dit Lois.  
« Tu ne veux pas déjeuner avec nous ? » lui demanda sa mère.  
« On ne te met pas à la porte chérie ! » lui dit son père.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je dépose Chris à la garderie et grignoterais un truc en chemin. » Elle embrassa ses parents et leur confia son fils au moment où son téléphone portable sonna.  
« Allo… oui… très bien je vous rejoins là bas. » Elle raccrocha et rangea sur téléphone, elle reprit son fils et sortit de la maison suivit de se parents. Ils la suivirent jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois qu'elle avait mis l'enfant dans son siège auto, elle se retourna pour leur dire un dernier mot.  
« Maman, laisse papa garder les billets d'avion, de toute façon vous êtes enregistré dans les fichiers de l'aéroport donc votre réservation est valable avec ou sans billet. Quand à toi papa, maman a raison, tu as pris beaucoup trop de vêtements, je te rappelle que vous aller faire un safari d'une semaine, pas une expédition autour du monde. »  
Les paroles de Lois avaient scotchées ses parents.  
« Faites un bon voyage, je vous aime »  
Elle les serra une dernière fois dans ces bras et monta dans la Jeep. Regardant la voiture s'éloigner, Sam affirma « C'est bien ta fille ! ». Ellen sourit, et ils rentrèrent tous deux dans la maison.

A la terrasse d'un café, Perry et Clark déjeunaient tout en étudiant le dossier confié par le maire.  
« J'ai trouvé quatre noms d'héritiers mais tous ont signés un papier qui stipule qu'ils renoncent à leurs biens. » annonça Perry.  
« Donc l'héritage revient entièrement à la cinquième personne, dont jamais Lex ne mentionne le nom. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi un tel secret ? » s'interrogea Clark.  
« Salut » leur lança Lois quand elle arriva à leur hauteur. Les deux hommes se levèrent, Clark embrassa sa femme et Perry prit Christopher dans ses bras. Ils s'assirent et Lois les interrogea sur la conférence de presse de ce matin. Clark lui raconta tout.  
« Donc ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, c'est qu'un type se ballade dans les rues de Métropolis sans savoir qu'il est a la tête de l'empire Luthor ?! C'est impensable… » Lois soupira, grignota quelques feuilles de salade dans l'assiette de Clark et pris le dossier des mains de son mari.  
« Qui crois tu que ça peut être ? » lui demanda Lois  
« Qui ? Quoi ? » Clark ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.  
« L'héritier. Un fils caché, une ex-femme ? » chercha Lois.  
Perry qui se tenait à l'écart, tenant sur ses genoux Christopher qui prenait seul son biberon, les interrompit. « Tous ceux qui ont prétendu être les fils de Lex sont soit dans le coma, soit en prison, soit…mort. Quand à ces ex-femmes, elles ont déjà eu leur part du gâteau au moment du divorce, et ne veulent plus entendre parler de Luthor. »  
« Donc cet héritier est un fantôme. » conclua Clark.  
« Pas dans la tête de Luthor. Il lui lègue tout son empire, la direction de la LEX CORP, ses biens immobiliers ainsi que ses actions en bourse, qui soit dit en passant sont estimé à plus de cinquante millions de dollars. » expliqua Perry.  
« Cinquante millions ! » s'exclama Lois.  
Perry et Clark furent surpris de la réaction de Lois.  
« A quoi t'attendais tu, Lois ? »  
« Et bien, je pensais que Lex était fauché, qu'il ne possédait que de l'argent sale. » répondit Lois à Clark.  
« Vous n'avez pas tord, ma chère. Lex avait pas mal de dette à sa mort, mais tout l'argent placé entre ses comptes à l'étranger et ses diverses actions et obligations, a fructifié. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, il est à la tête d'une véritable fortune. Enfin s'il était vivant, bien sur. » expliqua Perry.  
« Il faut absolument retrouvé la personne qui est, aujourd'hui, à la tête de ce joli petit montant, pour qu'elle puisse prendre en charge la consolidation des fondations de la ville. » Clark soupira.  
« La municipalité n'a pas le budget pour de tels travaux. Et même si elle choisissait de les détruire, cela leur reviendrait plus cher. L'héritier c'est la clé. »  
Au moment où il finissait sa phrase l'horloge de la mairie sonnait 14 heures. Lois bondit sur sa chaise. « Oh non, Jimmy va me tuer. Je suis en retard. » Lois ramassa ses affaires.  
« Ne me dites pas Clark, que vous n'avez pas réussit à convaincre votre femme de ne pas faire cette interview ? » gronda Perry.  
« Euh… » Clark n'eu pas le temps de trouver une explication que Lois lui coupa la parole.  
« Chef, quand je tiens un sujet en or, je ne le lâche pas. Et ni Clark, ni vous ne pourriez me le faire lâcher. » répondit Lois en prenant son fils dans ses bras.  
« Je dépose Chris à la garderie et file voir Jimmy au tribunal. On passe prendre l'avocate de Billy BOY, avant d'aller à la prison. »  
« Voulez vous que je dépose ce petit bonhomme moi-même quand je rentrerais au Planet ? Clark doit rencontrer les avocats et notaires de Luthor, mais moi je rentre au journal pour la réunion du budget annuel. Cela vous fera gagner pas mal de temps. » proposa Perry.  
« Et bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas – Lois embrassa Chris et le remis dans les bras de Perry – merci. »  
Elle se tourna vers Clark qui se préparait à lui dire quelques mots.  
« Ne t'en fait pas, je serais prudente. »  
Elle l'embrassa rapidement et parti au plus vite. Clark leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Perry ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit rire.  
« Votre femme, rien ne l'arrêtera »  
« Je sais…je sais » soupira Clark.  
Perry et Clark se remettent au travail au moment où Clark se raidit sur sa chaise.  
« Chef, je dois…- Clark cherchait une bonne excuse pour s'échapper – aller remettre de l'argent dans le parcmètre » Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase, qu'il était déjà parti.  
« Mais on a prit un taxi ! » lui cria Perry.  
Clark était déjà bien trop loin, pour l'entendre. « J'espère que tu sera un peu plus calme que tes parents, quand tu sera grand » conseilla Perry au petit garçon qui le regardait avec de grands yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

Devant le tribunal, il n'y avait personne. Le parvis était vide. Jimmy arriva en courant, il était sûre qu'il arriverait en retard et avait déjà prévu une excuse pour Lois. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, il ne trouva personne. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux afin de reprendre sa respiration. Quand il leva la tête, il vit Lois au loin garant sa voiture. Il ajusta son blouson et essaya de reprendre une respiration normale.  
« Désolé Jimmy, un petit contre temps. » s'excusa Lois en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
« Que ça ne se reproduise pas. » lui dit Jimmy en lui pointant le doigt devant le visage.  
Elle lui fit un petit sourire forcée et changea de sujet.  
« Mademoiselle ROSE est là dedans ? » lui demanda-t-elle en pointant le bâtiment du nez.  
« Je ne sais pas. » lui répondit Jimmy.  
« Ah quoi ça sert que tu arrives avant moi si tu n'en sais pas plus que moi ?! » lui lança Lois en montant les marches du parvis.  
Jimmy mit quelques secondes avant de se remettre de la réflexion de Lois. Une fois ces idées reprises, Jimmy monta les marches deux par deux pour finir en haut des marches à ses côtés. Au moment où Lois allait pousser les portes du tribunal, Jessica ROSE, sortit.  
« Lois ! »  
« Jessica, merci d'avoir convaincu Billy BOY de me rencontrer. » lui dit Lois.  
« Les articles essayant de prouver son innocence sont rares, surtout ces derniers mois. Quand il a su que c'était le Daily Planet qui voulait le publier, il n'a pas hésité. Par contre, il a insisté pour que je supervise toute l'interview. Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr ? »  
« Pas du tout. Au fait, je te présente mon partenaire d'un jour, Jimmy OLSEN. » Lois présenta Jimmy et Jessica.  
« Bonjour, mademoiselle Rose. »  
« Enchantée Jimmy, appelez moi Jessica. Bon on y va, je n'ai pas envi de faire attendre mon client. »

A la prison de Métropolis, dans une pièce exiguë, un homme d'une trentaine d'année faisait les cents pas. Tournant, sans cesse, autour de la table et des deux chaises et n'arrêtant pas de regarder l'horloge murale toutes les dix secondes, l'homme n'arrivait pas à se détendre. En entendant les clés dans la serrure, l'homme sursauta. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir entrer son avocate et les deux journalistes. Une fois les présentations faites, l'interview pouvait commençait. Billy BOY commença son histoire. Il y a deux ans, un gang terrorisait les rues de Métropolis en s'attaquant aux jeunes femmes. Sept victimes, toutes des femmes âgées de trente, trente cinq ans, ont été retrouvées mutilées et égorgées dans les squares de la ville. La police avait fait une chasse à l'homme. Une nuit, dans le square Balthar, Billy BOY avait tiré à bout portant sur une femme pendant un racket qui avait mal tourné. Il avait été filmé par les caméras de surveillance de la ville. Très vite incarcéré, il avait été accusé d'être l'auteur de tous les crimes. Pourtant depuis le début de son procès, il clamait son innocence. Condamné à la peine de mort, un recours en appel lui avait été accordé il y a trois semaines.  
« …la femme est tombée devant moi. Je n'ai tiré qu'une balle, je vous le jure. »  
L'homme se pris la tête entre les mains.  
« Jamais je n'aurait pu faire, tout ce dont on m'accuse. Je ne suis pas un ange, je le sais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tiré, mais je le regrette tous les jours. » Billy finit par verser quelques larmes.  
« Je vous crois. La police a trouvé un coupable idéale. » lui dit Lois.  
« Voilà contre quoi je me bats depuis deux ans. Comment crois tu que l'on peut renverser un tel verdict ? » demande l'avocate.  
« Le seul moyen, c'est de trouver le véritable assassin. » lança Jimmy.  
Les deux femmes le regardaient, il eut soudain l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise.  
« Exactement – dit Lois – il va falloir reprendre l'enquête à zéro. »  
« Lois, je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée. Et Clark… » Jimmy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Lois lui coupa la parole.  
« Jimmy ! C'est mon article. » Elle se tourna vers Billy.  
« Je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour découvrir la vérité. »  
« Si tu veux, je peux me procurer les dépositions et reconstitutions faites par la Police ? » proposa Jessica.  
« Très bien, moi de mon côté, je vais essayer de prendre contact avec les témoins de la partie civile. » Lois se tourna vers Jimmy.  
« Peux tu me donner les archives que tu as trouvé ? – Lois prit le dossier tendu par Jimmy – Merci »  
« Tu trouvera là dedans, les articles du Metropolis Star, ainsi que l'autopsie de la journaliste qui…- Jimmy s'arrêta de parler, et soupira – s'est occupé de couvrir le procès. »  
« On n'a rien sur la disparition de la deuxième journaliste ? » demanda Lois.  
« Sa famille a prévenu la police de sa disparition, quand ils n'ont pas eu de nouvelles d'elle au bout d'une semaine. Toute la ville a été fouillée, pas de billets d'avion, ni de train réservés à son nom. Il n'y a d'elle, aucune trace nulle part. C'est comme si elle s'était littéralement volatilisée. » lui explique Jessica.  
Billy écoutait les deux femmes et ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.  
« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai été accusé de l'enlèvement et du meurtre de ces deux femmes, alors que j'étais déjà derrière les barreaux ? »  
« Le tribunal a retenu contre vous l'organisation des enlèvements et meurtres. Il pense que vous êtes à la tête d'un réseau. Même si vous n'êtes pas coupable des actes, il vous on condamné pour en être le cerveau. » lui expliqua Lois.  
« Je suis persuadé que ces journalistes sont mortes car elles ont mis le doigt sur un truc louche. »  
« Lequel ? » demanda Billy.  
« C'est ce que je vais m'efforcer de découvrir. Faites moi confiance » Lois lui posa une main sur son bras, pour lui prouver son soutien.  
Billy lui fit un signe de tête en remerciement.

Au Daily Planet, Jimmy sortit hâtivement de l'ascenseur et se dirigea à son bureau. Il allait allumer son ordinateur quand Clark arriva à sa hauteur.  
« Où - est - elle ? » demanda Clark.  
« Au poste de Police. » répondit Jimmy.  
« Pourquoi n'es tu pas avec elle ?! »  
« Elle m'a demandé de raccompagner Mademoiselle ROSE au tribunal et je… »  
« Tu as préféré raccompagner Jessica, au lieu de surveiller Lois. Parfait ! » Clark était en colère.  
Il retourna vite à son bureau prit sa veste et fila vers les ascenseurs.  
« Désolé, mais Lois a insisté. » lui cria Jimmy.

Superman survolait la ville, il cherchait désespérément Lois. Il l'aperçut dans de sa voiture devant le poste de Police. Il se posa prés d'elle.  
« Superman ! – Lois fut surprise de le voir – Que faites vous là ? »  
« Je croyais que tu ne devais pas agir seule. » lui dit-il les dents serrées.  
Lois sortit de sa voiture.  
« Ecoute, j'ai juste récupéré des dossiers au poste de Police. Il n'y avait aucun danger. »  
Superman croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, montrant son désaccord avec Lois.  
« Ah, non. Ne commence pas. Ne me regarde pas comme ça.» le menaça-t-elle.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Ce regard qui dit que je ne t'écoute jamais, et que tu vas devoir me sauver la vie avant la fin de la journée. Je vais bien, retourne au journal. Je te retrouve à la maison ce soir. »  
Elle remonta dans sa voiture et partit laissant Superman sur le trottoir les bras ballants. Sur le trottoir d'en face, une femme brune, habillée d'un grand manteau sombre, observait la scène derrière ses lunettes noires. Une fois la voiture de Lois partit et quand elle vit Superman s'envoler, elle prit son téléphone portable et passa un appel.  
« C'est moi, elle vient de partir. […] Oui, le capteur est en place. […] Très bien, je te retrouve là bas. » Elle raccrocha et appela un taxi.

Devant un hangar, le taxi se gara. La femme sortit et frappa trois fois, puis deux fois ensuite. Un homme ouvrit la porte en fit entrer la femme.  
« Ca n'a pas était trop dure ? » demanda l'homme.  
« Un jeu d'enfant. Regardons où elle se trouve maintenant. » répondit la femme avant de s'asseoir devant un écran d'ordinateur.  
Elle alluma un programme, une carte de la ville apparût à l'écran et un point rouge clignotait.  
« On dirait qu'elle se rend sur Johnson avenue. Là – l'homme pointa le point rouge du doigt – elle s'arrête. »  
« J'y vais » se leva aussitôt la femme.  
« Non, je vais y aller. T'en as déjà fait assez. » lui répondit il.  
« Ecoute, Mickey, je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire. Et Lois LANE, c'est moi qui m'en charge. Toi, tu t'occupes de l'avocate. » Elle le regarda fixement, et l'homme capitula.  
« D'accord, mais je t'en prie Sarah, soit prudente. »  
« Hein, hein. » marmonna la femme en partant. Mickey regarda Sarah s'en aller. Après qu'elle ait refermé la porte derrière elle, il alluma un deuxième écran d'ordinateur, où se trouvait la même carte que sur le précédent. Un point lumineux clignotait aussi, il était immobile. Mickey s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et mit ses pieds sur son bureau. Quelques secondes plus tard, le point se mit à bouger et Mickey baissa vite les jambes. Il suivit attentivement le point sur l'écran.  
« Bon, elle quitte le tribunal…suit Carter avenue…contourne Centenial Parc…et…elle prend la voie express ! Mais où va-t-elle ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dans les quartiers nord de la ville, qui pourrait intéresser notre jolie avocate ?! » se demanda Mickey.  
Il attrapa son blouson, passa devant une étagère, prit un revolver et son casque de moto avant de sortir du hangar. Il enfourcha la moto qui était devant l'entrée, et partit à toute allure.

Lois sortait d'une belle maison bourgeoise quand elle vit adossée à sa voiture une femme blonde, les cheveux très courts. La femme semblait l'attendre. Lois fut un peu surprise.  
« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » lui demanda Lois.  
« Vous êtes bien Lois LANE, c'est ça ? J'ai besoin de vous parler. »  
« Oui, c'est moi. Que puis je faire pour vous ? » l'interrogea Lois.  
« Je m'appelle Rebecca MAYER, je suis la sœur de Cindy MAYER. La journaliste… » Lois lui coupa la parole  
« Qui a disparu après avoir couvert le procès de Billy BOY. Que puis je faire pour vous aider ?»  
« M'aider ? Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Je veux juste que vous arrêtiez de mettre votre nez partout. »  
« Pardon ?! » Lois ne comprenait plus rien.  
« Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Billy BOY a tué ma sœur et vous voulez le faire libérer ? »  
« Je m'efforce de trouver la vérité. » La femme avança d'un pas vers Lois.  
« Un procès, ça ne vous suffit pas ? Que voulez vous prouver, que vous êtes la meilleure, c'est ça ? »  
Lois se sentit tout à coup attaqué personnellement. Elle resta un moment sans rien dire. Après tout elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Cette femme avait perdu sa sœur, et qui était-elle pour lui en vouloir d'être en colère contre elle ? Elle qui cherchait à faire libérer l'homme reconnu coupable du meurtre.  
« Je suis désolé Madame MAYER. » sont les seuls mots que Lois réussit à articuler.  
A son plus grand étonnement, la femme paraissait se calmer. Elle recula contre la voiture de Lois et soupira. Lois semblait perdue.  
« Je n'ose imaginer ce que vous avez du endurer, et je ne peux vous en vouloir de me détester. Je vous fais revivre un véritable cauchemar. »  
La femme essaya de dire quelques mots mais Lois ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
« Mais imaginez quelques instants qu'un innocent, peut être pas un ange, mais qu'un homme non coupable soit derrière les barreaux. » La femme ouvrit la bouche mais Lois n'avait pas finit.  
« Imaginez que le véritable coupable soit toujours dehors. » La femme regardait ses pieds.  
« Si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse subir à une autre femme, ce qu'il a fait subir à votre sœur. » finit Lois plus doucement. Lois regardait la femme, puis soudain celle-ci releva la tête et la fixa des yeux.  
« Laissez tomber votre article ! » exigea Rebecca.  
Puis elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. Lois la regarda s'en aller. Elle s'appuya à son tour contre la Jeep et soupira.

Rebecca MAYER entra chez elle. C'était une petite chambre sobre. Elle était furieuse, et claqua la porte d'entrée derrière elle. Elle jeta son sac à main sur son lit et s'écroula dessus. Elle avait un regard déterminé.  
« Je suis désolé…je suis désolé » les paroles de Lois résonnaient dans sa tête. « Je vous aurais prévenu, Lois. » soupira-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux et de s'assoupir.


	4. Chapter 4

Dans les quartiers Nord de la ville, Jessica ROSE avait rendez vous avec l'un de ses informateurs. Elle se tenait avec lui à l'entrée d'un immeuble. L'homme se cachait dans l'entre bâillement de la porte du bâtiment. Elle prenait discrètement des notes pendant qu'il parlait. A quelques mètres d'eux se tenait Mickey sur sa moto. Il ne quittait pas la scène des yeux. Son téléphone portable sonna, il décrocha très rapidement. C'était Sarah. Elle avait suivi Lois durant tout l'après midi et quand elle l'avait vu rentrer au Daily Planet, elle appela son partenaire pour le tenir au courant.  
« Lois a rencontré la majorité des jurés du premier procès. Maintenant elle est au Planet. Mais il y a un petit problème… »  
« Lequel ? » s'étonna Mickey.  
« Une femme a interpellé Lois il y a une petite heure. Elle dit être la sœur de Cindy MAYER. »  
« Et alors ? » demanda Mickey  
« Elle a essayé de dissuader Lois de continuer son enquête. »  
« Et… » s'impatienta Mickey.  
« Rien, la fille était très en colère. Mais j'ai l'impression que… » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mickey la coupa.  
« Je dois te laisser, l'avocate part. » lui dit-il, et il raccrocha.  
« …qu'il y a un truc de louche. » termina-t-elle en entendant l'homme raccrocher.  
Mickey rangea son téléphone et remis en marche son engin. Il attendit que Rebecca soit montée dans sa voiture et ait fait quelques mètres pour se glisser dans la circulation en filature.

Lois était au Planet, installée à son bureau. La salle de rédaction était presque vide. Il était tard et beaucoup des journalistes présents aujourd'hui étaient rentrés chez eux. Il était rare que Lois soit là aussi tard, surtout depuis qu'elle était mariée et maman. Mais ce soir, il fallait qu'elle écrive son article avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle. Elle savait que si elle avait ramené le sujet à la maison, Clark et elle auraient finit par se disputer. Pourtant Lois n'était pas très concentrée. Elle se laissait vite distraire et n'avançait pas vite. Son esprit vagabondait entre les photos de son fils sur son bureau, le bureau vide de Clark et celui de Perry. Ce dernier était encore au journal, mais pour lui c'était une habitude. Pourtant à travers les stores aux vitres, Lois pouvait voir que Perry était préoccupé. Comme elle n'arrivait pas à écrire un mot de plus, Lois sauvegarda son article et se dirigea vers le bureau de Perry. Elle frappa un coup et ouvrit doucement la porte.  
« Chef, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.  
« Je peux vous l'avouer, je suis dépassé. » soupira Perry.  
Lois s'était avancé et se trouver face au bureau, assise sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil.  
« Je n'ai pas arrêter de téléphoner de la journée. » Lois ouvrit grand les yeux, pour faire signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas où était le problème - Perry passait ses journées au téléphone – comment pouvait il être dépassé ?  
« C'est cette recherche d'héritier, qui me fatigue. Plus personne ne veut entendre parler de Luthor, même quand il s'agit de son héritage. »  
« Vous avez retrouvez des héritiers ? » fut surprise Lois.  
« Aucun. Tout ceux qui ont porté le nom de Luthor ont eu un destin tragique. Divorce, prison, empoisonnement, suicide et bien sûr meurtre, régissent l'empire Luthor. Et les seuls qui ont survécus refusent tout ce qui peut venir de Lex. Quatre personnes refusent l'héritage. Mais votre mari se charge de la cinquième. Nous ne savons toujours pas qui c'est. »  
Au moment où Perry arrêta de parler une petite secousse de quelques secondes se fit sentir. Perry se raidit sur son fauteuil, tandit que Lois se leva et resta immobile. Rien n'avait bougé dans la pièce, mais l'atmosphère était tendue.  
« Vous avez senti ça ? » demanda surpris Perry  
« Tout comme vous chef ! Ce doit être une réplique, j'appelle Christian HENDEL du Centre de Géologie, pour en être sûr… »  
Lois commença à sortir du bureau quand Perry l'arrêta.  
« Lois, je vais le faire, rentrez chez vous. » ordonna Perry.  
« Mais… » contesta Lois.  
« Rentrez chez vous ! – Perry s'était levé et commença à mettre Lois à la porte en la prenant par le bras – Je m'en charge. »  
Une fois Lois dehors, il referma la porte. Lois resta devant la porte, la bouche encore entre ouverte. Elle ne savait – pour une fois – plus quoi dire.

Quand Lois rentra chez elle, elle trouva le salon vide. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau et de ses affaires avant d'appeler son mari.  
« Clark, t'es là ? » Une voix lointaine se fit entendre, elle venait du premier étage.  
« Je suis en haut. »  
En l'attendant, elle sortit un dossier de son sac et le posa sur la table basse du salon, à côté de l'ordinateur portable. Il était allumé. Clark avait du essayer de travailler un peu en rentrant. Elle commença à lire le document affiché à l'écran quand elle entendit son fils éclatait de rire. Elle sourit et décida de monter voir se qui se passait au premier. Quand elle arriva sur le seuil de la chambre de son fils, elle vit Clark finir de mettre son pyjama au petit. Christopher, allongé sur la table à langer, lui rendait la tâche difficile car il n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler. Elle s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il y a quelques années, elle aurait fuit cette pièce en courant, mais aujourd'hui tout lui semblait si naturel.  
« Besoin d'un coup de main ? » lui lança-t-elle. Clark lui sourit en retour et elle entra dans la chambre.  
« Content de te voir » avoua-t-il en lui tendant le pyjama.  
« En un seul morceau ?!» le taquina-t-elle.  
Elle prit le vêtement et Clark s'adossa au mur, la regardant faire. Elle avait habillé Christopher avec une rapidité et une agilité qui étonna Clark, vu que l'enfant n'avait pas cessé de bouger. Une fois finit, elle mit fièrement Christopher debout.  
« Et voilà le travail ! »  
Le petit lui-même était surpris se qui fit rire ses parents. Lois et Clark couchèrent Christopher et descendirent dans le salon. Clark se laissa tomber dans le canapé.  
« Y'a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? » lui demanda Lois.  
« C'est cette histoire de tremblement de terre qui me préoccupe. T'as senti toute à l'heure, la réplique ? »  
« Ouais, j'étais au journal. J'ai entendu à la radio qu'il n'y avait aucun dégât, mais c'est vrai que c'est inquiétant. Je voulais joindre le Centre de Géologie mais Perry m'a mis à la porte du journal. Il avait l'air tendu lui aussi, mais plus par cette histoire d'héritage. »  
« On tourne en rond. Je suis sûr que Lex avait tout prévu. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Un héritier que personne ne soupçonne, pour que personne ne récupère la LEX CORP. » expliqua Clark.  
« C'est tordu, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout que se soit le cas… »  
Lois et Clark étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne souhaitaient continuer cette discussion, l'atmosphère était lourde. Clark regardait Lois qui fuyait son regard. Clark finit par briser le silence en posant la question tant redoutée par Lois.  
« Et de ton côté, ça avance ? »  
Lois mit du temps avant de répondre, elle ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer avec lui ce soir. Elle ne savait que faire pour changer de sujet. Elle se leva, et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux de Clark. Elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou en marmonnant :  
« J'ai pas très envie de parler boulot, ce soir… »  
Clark connaissait bien Lois, et il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il la repoussa doucement et se détacha de son étreinte. Il la tenait par les épaules. Il voulait savoir se que dissimuler sa femme.  
« Dit moi la vérité, lois » demanda-t-il doucement.  
Lois ne pouvait plus fuir son regard et finit par aborder le sujet.  
« Et bien, j'ai rencontrer pas mal de gens cet après midi, et beaucoup ont avoué avoir cédé à la facilité en désignant Billy BOY comme coupable des sept meurtres. Ils ont plus ou moins évoqué des pressions du procureur pour faire accélérer le procès et le verdict – Lois parlait de plus en plus vite – Et puis j'ai rencontrer cette femme qui prétend être la sœur de la journaliste disparue, elle m'a vivement déconseillé de poursuivre mon enquête. Au début j'ai pensé que c'était pour mon bien, mais en faisant des recherches je me suis aperçue que Cindy MAYER n'avait pas de sœur. Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille, mais elle m'a fichu la trouille. »  
Sur ces mots Clark se tendit, mais Lois était lancé et elle poursuivit son histoire, toujours en parlant de plus en plus vite.  
« Et puis pendant toute la fin de la journée j'ai eu une drôle d'impression, c'était comme si quelqu'un surveillait mes faits et gestes. » Lois s'arrêta soudainement.  
Clark senti que Lois commençait à paniquer.  
« Lois… »  
Elle le coupa pour finir par avouer ce qu'elle redoutait  
« Je crois que j'ai été suivi. » lui avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
Elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Clark ne voulait pas que Lois sente son angoisse. Ce qu'il redoutait lui aussi, été en train de se produire : cette enquête allait mal tourné. Il voulait la rassurer.  
« Lois… »  
Elle le coupa encore une fois, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
« Clark, j'ai peur. » lui dit-elle simplement.  
Ca y est, les mots étaient sortis. Et maintenant, elle pouvait pleurer. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, c'était un peu de sa panique qui s'évacuait. Clark ne supportait pas de voir sa femme pleurer. Lui aussi avait très peur. Il l'avait pourtant mis en garde, mais il connaissait sa femme. Il savait qu'elle ne renonçait pas à un article, même s'il pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Que pouvait-il lui dire maintenant : Je te l'avais dit ? Arrête tout de suite ! Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher sa détermination. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle. C'était une brillante journaliste, sa passion et sa détermination avait fait d'elle la meilleure. Comment pouvait-il la rassurer, lui apporter son soutien ? Allait-il trouver les mots pour lui dire que quoi qu'il arrive, il la protègerait. Lois le regardait, elle redoutait, elle aussi, que Clark la sermonne. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse cet article, il lui avait dit l'autre soir. Mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté, encore une fois. Elle ne pouvait lire, dans le regard de Clark, s'il éprouvait de la colère ou de la peur. Elle sentait que son mari, était aussi perdu qu'elle.  
« Clark… » commença-t-elle, avant qu'il ne la coupe avec un baiser.  
Ce n'était pas n'importe quel baiser. Il était intense, passionné, rassurant et protecteur. Clark avait étreint Lois en l'entourant de se bras. Elle répondait, elle aussi à ce baiser. Elle savait que Clark serait toujours à ces côtés, et que quoi qu'il arrive, il l'a soutiendrait, l'épaulerait, la sauverait et l'aimerait. Toujours en embrassant Lois, Clark l'allongea sur le canapé. Ils ne pouvaient se détacher l'un de l'autre. Leur étreinte devint plus passionnée, et Clark caressait Lois tout en déboutonnant son chemisier. Il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de rassurer sa femme, de lui prouvait qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés. Ils allaient faire l'amour pour s'apaiser l'un et l'autre. Se montrer qu'ils étaient partenaires, amis, amants et parents, et que rien ne pouvait changer ça.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, au premier étage, dans leur chambre, Lois dormait profondément sous le regard de Clark. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Mais adossé sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il ne pouvait défaire de son esprit, l'image de sa femme paniquée en lui avouant que son enquête tournait mal. Il était inquiet, car malgré le danger, il savait que Lois n'allait pas abandonner son article. Il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner dans ses déplacements, mais Lois avait refusé. Il avait lui aussi une enquête à terminer. Une enquête qui ressemblait à un casse tête. Comme il ne pouvait dormir, il décida de descendre au salon, continuer ses recherches sur l'héritage de Luthor. Clark était installé devant l'ordinateur portable, il s'était servit un verre de lait, et essayait de se concentrer. Il avait épluché presque tous les dossiers qui étaient devant lui. Les papiers étaient éparpillés sur la table basse du salon et tout commençait à se mélanger dans sa tête.  
« Je n'y arriverais jamais tout seul… » soupira-t-il en se frottant les yeux.  
Une petite voix se fit entendre venant de l'escalier.  
« C'est pour ça que je suis là. » Lois descendait les escaliers, vêtu seulement d'une chemise de son mari.  
Elle s'assit sur ses genoux. « C'est quoi ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle en montrant l'écran de l'ordinateur du nez.  
« C'est l'empire de Lex, mais tout est codé. »  
« Codé ?! »  
« Regarde là – Clark lui montra l'écran – il y a les codes administratifs de la Lex Tel, de la LL News, et de toutes les autres sociétés. Mais regarde ça, les deux ou trois premiers chiffres ne correspondent à rien. Pourtant je les retrouve à plusieurs reprises sur les testaments de Luthor. »  
« Les testaments de Lex sont codés ? »  
« Pas vraiment. Chaque société qu'a dirigé Luthor est régit par des protocoles d'administration. Il y ait écrit, qui dirige qui, quelles actions sont placées et ou, mais il est aussi écrit que si Lex décède, la société revient à la personne qui est nommé par les codes. Le seul problème c'est qu'à part Luthor, personne ne peut décoder ces chiffres. »  
« Donc Lex avait tout prévu. Qui sont les quatre personnes qui refusent sont héritage ? » Clark prit une feuille et la montra à Lois.  
« Meredith Harris, premier secrétaire général de la Lex Com ; Louis Costelle, ancien bras droit de Luthor avant son premier mariage ; Martin Georges Jr, ancien attaché de presse ; et John MacDorthy, P.D.G de la LL News. Deux d'entre eux restent actifs au sein de la Lex Corp. » expliqua Clark.  
« Attends une seconde, quatre ont refusé l'héritage, deux ont prit leur biens, et un reste inconnu. Ca fait sept. »  
« Sept quoi ? »  
« Sept héritiers. Sept était le chiffre porte bonheur de Lex. Peut être que Lex a joué avec les chiffres ? » Clark ne paraissait pas adhérer à l'idée de Lois.  
Il lui lança un regard intrigué, qu'elle ignora et continua sa théorie.  
« Peut être que les chiffres se trouvant avant les codes administratifs sont liés à notre inconnu ? Donne moi les. »  
Elle prit un calepin et attendit que Clark lui dicte les chiffres.  
« Je ne suis pas sûr Lois. – Quand il vit le regard déterminé que lui lançait sa femme, il ne continua pas de s'opposer. – Ok, alors 160563, donc 16 ; puis 10428, donc 10. »  
Lois le coupa. « Va à l'essentielle Clark, je vais être perdu. »  
« Donc – soupira Clark – les suivants sont 65 ; 27 ; 06 ; 87. »  
« Ok, on a six chiffres. Peut être que je me trompe mais je pense que ces chiffres vont nous permettrent de retrouver cet héritier. On récapitule, 16, 10, 65. – Elle s'arrêta net et Clark fixa sa femme droit dans les yeux. Sans dire un mot, ils savaient tous les deux, qui était l'inconnu. – Oh non… »  
Lois et Clark restèrent sur le canapé, en se regardant, sans rien dire.

FIN suite dans "Plus que tout au monde"


End file.
